


My Romance

by Kitsune_Moonstar



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children
Genre: F/M, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-28
Updated: 2012-10-28
Packaged: 2017-11-17 06:23:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/548565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitsune_Moonstar/pseuds/Kitsune_Moonstar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elena has found that her romance didn't have all the things she had imagined as a teenager. But it doesn't really matter because it had Tseng, and that was all she needed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Romance

**Author's Note:**

> Author's note: I do not own Final Fantasy VII or its characters. This is set after Advent Children.

**My Romance**

With a content sigh, Elena carried the two cups of tea over to the sunlit window seat where Tseng was sprawled. The two of them had a rare day off, and it was being spent in comfortable sloth. She padded barefoot across the floor to her partner. Tseng looked up from his paper, taking his cup of tea and making room for her to sit in between his legs. Elena snuggled up against his chest and closed her eyes. It was late in the morning, but they had no plans, so there was no hurry to get dressed or get things accomplished.

Tseng's loft was high enough in the building that it actually got natural sunlight. It had fairly spare lines and lovely hard wood floors. Both of them were at home here. For all that Tseng might own the property, it was pretty much their loft. Elena was hardly at her apartment anymore, and none of the guys had liked its location anyway. Most of her things had already migrated to Tseng's place now. She doubted it would be much longer before she was a permanent resident here.

Quiet mornings like this were some of her favorites. Elena took in a deep breath, inhaling the smell of sandalwood, tea, and Tseng. This romance between them was still fairly new for all it felt like they had been together for years. Elena was truthfully completely content with her life right now. She loved her work, and she had someone who loved her. That was all she really needed from life.

It wasn't as grand and stereotypically romantic as she had expected when she was younger. It wasn't even what she had imagined back when she was a rookie and had an enormous crush on Tseng. It was so much more. All she needed for her romance was sitting here with him, dressed in his shirt and a pair of fuzzy socks, sipping her tea warmed by the sunlight and her partner. It was worth more than anything she could have ever imagined.


End file.
